


A Demons Collection of Stars

by DuchessKing2021



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Dipper, Bottom Will, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Innocent Will, Other, Romance, Teasing, Top Dipper, Top Will, Twins, demon babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessKing2021/pseuds/DuchessKing2021
Summary: Will sends half of the necklaces to Dipper's room while he's sleeping and Dipper can now see the children from the other night and the children use this time to study the human called Tyrone "Dipper" Gleeful.or Will's little angels are given their first mission course they do it in the only way they know how, studying with suggestions.





	1. Twinkle Twinkle Little...Children?!

Dipper had thought he'd seen it once before.

It was late at night and he had gotten up for a cup of water, he was walking down the manor's steps when he'd heard hushed voices coming from below. He hid behind the wall and peeked around the corner to see what was happening. It was Will. That part wasn't strange, but the little array of glowing children around him was . Dipper's eyebrows scrunched together as he began to think about what the small creatures could possibly be, because they surely weren't human, he prided himself on knowing every mystical being that ever lived and especially the ones that took residence in Reverse Falls. His thoughts were interrupted by one of the glowing..things talking, this one glowed a semi-dark blue color, it was sitting closest to Will , it had wavy dark blue hair and pale white skin. They all had pale glowing white skin now that he took a good look at them all.

He listened closely as the blue one spoke, "Papa, why can't we come out to play during the day?" The small boy had a slight English accent in his tone as he spoke, the other children nodded their heads in agreement, one long haired blonde girl spoke up next with a shaky voice, " I don't like the dark, I want to see the sun!" The other kids whined, but instead of becoming overwhelmed like Dipper had seen Will do many times, he simply smiled and shook his head. 

Dipper had never seen him smile softly like that before..

Will stood with a small glowing bundle in his arms that Dipper hadn't seen before, it was glowing a pure white light that glowed far brighter than the other children as Will placed him into a small golden crib he had conjured with his magic, shushing the small baby as it cooed. Taking a deep breath, Will faced his children, urging them to come closer to him on the couch. They all cuddled up on his body parts, giggling along the way until Will was completely covered in giggly colorful bundles of joy that made him look like a rainbow, Will had a bright smile no his face as he did something Dipper had only heard of Stanford speak of long ago. He laughed. A loud, pure and open laugh, no pain or worries or even his usual nervousness. Just pure laughter and it truly guilted Dipper to have had the Demon in his possession for almost 7 years and not have heard his laugh.  
Of course there was the fact that he and his sister had never truly appreciated the demon nor what he had done for them. The birthday parties, helping with Mabel's first breakup, scouring the forest for Dipper's rare ingredient for something to impress Stanford and even when the old man didn't give him a second glance, Will had been there to tell him he was proud of him and his small shy smile never left his face even as Dipper gave him a cold glare and stormed past him towards his room. He remembers when he even helped Stanley and Stanford, making illusions of Dipper and Mabel for a show and making a whole new song that sent their rating through the roof whilst taking care of said twins and being a test subject for Stanford's experiments since nothing could permanently damage him.  
As Dipper began to rack up the things that Will had done for him and tsk'd at himself, Will had done so much and all they had done in return is torture him and feed off of his magic which is how he lives. His thoughts were hushed as an angelic voice came past his ears and he felt his body relax as if all tenseness was leaving his body at once, much like a massage.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free  
Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night  
Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night  
Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise

By the time Will had finished the song, every child had been fast asleep and cuddling into what he believes is their father, judging by what the dark blue haired one had said earlier. Will levitated them all with his magic and put them in these bubbles with a symbol on them,  
A white bubble with a dove.  
A milky blue bubble with a wolf.  
A purple bubble with a butterfly.  
A light blue bubble with the moon.  
A golden bubble with a star.  
A green bubble with a rose.  
A pink bubble with a heart.  
A red bubble with a spider.  
And a dark blue bubble with an owl. 

Dipper stared at them in awe as they glowed brightly and soon shrunk to the size of a small gem, one by one, but Will stopped as one of the bubbles pulsated, it was the one with a spider and if Dipper remembered correctly it was the red headed little boy with heterochromia eyes. A small voice spoke into the air, but Dipper knew it wasn't speaking to him, "Papa, when will we see the sun again? And see mother? I miss the outside world papa.." It sounded like the child was weeping silently in its bubble and Dipper could see in his eyes that Will's heart broke the slightest bit, he spoke with the calmest voice that Dipper had heard in a long while since his own, "Perseus, darling, you know if I could take you out I would, but it's much too dangerous and I don't want you or your siblings to get hurt," Will took Perseus out his bubble and put the other children that were still in theirs into a small necklace that hung under Will's dress shirt. He sat the red headed little boy on his lap and leaned back with his head above where his heart is supposed to be, both adults listened as the child wept, not the slightest bit aware of the other while the child calmed down. 

The child slowly drifted to sleep while Will cooed to him and slowly gathered him back into his assigned bubble to join his siblings in the necklace, Will cleaned up anything that wasn't left perfect and it made Dipper aware that Will was most likely coming his way to check up on everyone as he was assigned to do at night, Dipper slowly made his way silently back up to his quarters when he heard Will speak, "I already lost one of the people I love, I'll be more damned than I already am if I let one of you get hurt too.." Will took a deep breath and made his way up the stairs, his dress shoes clicking against the marble steps, Dipper realized he was coming closer and quickly ran to his room, shutting his door quietly and placing himself into his bed as though he was sleeping. He slowed the beating of his racing heart as he felt Will's presence in his room, he closed his eyes as Will approached him and brushed a lock of hair form out of his eyes, "I know you're awake Pine Needle, I can feel that you're not dreaming," Will looked down at him with a fond smile until he opened his eyes and his face dropped back into his stoic one. He wasn't going to let Dipper know about his feelings just yet, he needed more time. "Do you wish for something to read? A drink of water perhaps?" Will spoke as he tidied up Dipper's bedside and fixed his shoes that Dipper will admit that he had tripped over in his scramble to get into his bed, a small blush on his face when recognizing his clumsiness, "Master? Are you ill?" Will placed a pale skinned hand to Dipper's forehead and his cheeks to check his temperature. 

Dipper swatted away his hands, his blush only growing as he cleared his throat, "I'm fine William, just taking my time falling asleep is all." Dipper is quite proud that he managed to keep his voice level if he said so himself, but he did realize that his throat was quite parched as he spoke. Will only stared at him while his head tilted slightly as his cerulean eyes stared into into Dipper's sea green ones and smiled small as he walked back over to the brown haired boy, "As you wish, Master~" He pushed Dipper back by his shoulders and pulled the sheets up to his chest, tucking them slightly. He then bowed and left out of the room, "Sweet dreams, Master" Will called to him before he shut the door and Dipper closed his eyes while forcing himself to get some rest, but it seemed too hard and eventually he simply settled for groaning and twisting into the sheets to put his mind at ease from thinking about Will, although that felt impossible. 

Dipper found an awkward yet comfortable position when he heard the small clinking of a glass beside him and he looked through his unruly curls to see an ice cold glass water, much like the one he had intended to retrieve for himself earlier tonight and slowly sat himself up, grabbing the glass and drinking hurriedly to quench his thirst, only slowing down until he felt satisfied. He took a deep breath and felt like he could finally sleep now that his thirst had been vanquished and the heat of his room hadn't felt as unbearable as before. He sat the glass back down onto the dark wood and laid himself back into his sheets in content, he was slowly willed himself to sleep, but before he could fall asleep entirely, his mind focused in on one last thing. 'He's been reading my mind. All night long. No wonder he did all that...he knows how I feel about him.' Dipper groaned as he pressed his palms into his eyes, the blush on his face rising hotter by the second as he thought about everything that happened tonight, the feel of Will's fingers running through his hair even if it was only for a second or so, Dipper eventually fell asleep with one thought running through his mind, 'Why couldn't I have just had a crush on a simple human, he'd even take that stupid simpleton Southeast girl, but nooooo, he had to have a crush on a Demon. A really cute one, but he's still a demon nonetheless.' "Stanford's gonna kill me if he finds out. Mabel will never let me live this down." He groaned again and fell asleep thinking of how to approach Will tomorrow.

The said blue haired demon was reading Dipper's mind the whole time and he grinned softly into the darkness of his room with a small blush adorning his cheeks. "Pine Needle likes me!" He shouted quietly to himself and let his body slowly go into a sleeping state, his body needed rest apparently, who knew? 

Will's eyes closed and his mind revolved around thoughts about Dipper and his children. He frowned slightly. Damn. He had to let them meet Dipper soon. His kids weren't the kindest to new people in their lives, especially when it happened to be a love interest of Will. Will only groaned into the night. 

Love can be such a pain sometimes.


	2. Secrets and Offsprings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will sends half of the necklaces to Dipper's room while he's sleeping and Dipper can now see the children from the other night and the children use this time to study the human called Tyrone "Dipper" Gleeful.
> 
> or Will's little angels are given their first mission course they do it in the only way they know how, studying with suggestions.

Dipper saw little eyes. 

No it isn't the eyes they had made Will put across the town for them to keep an eye on the townspeople and make sure people like the Pines or Northwest didn't get too close to the manor and find out their individual secrets. 

No no no no, What Dipper saw were the little eyes of children whose colors spread across the rainbow. When he was in the garden, in the town, and even in his own bedroom when reading, it was ridiculous! He thought back to the night before.

~

It was later in the night than before, but the party they held was still in full swing after Stanford's speech about the twins and like every year they all held fake love and appreciation for each other in front of the cameras and such, but the acting had to be up tenfold due to the party being held in the manner and plus the Pines and Southeast were here which meant that they couldn't drop their act for even a second. Dipper had never felt more suffocated in his life by aunts and uncles and cousins who had never spared him or his sister a second glance when their parents and thrown them out on the streets to fend for themselves. They were only back because of the dowry that they held, the money they were able to make, and more disgustingly for their look and body, they were never actually cared for or looked after until Will came into the picture. He forced himself not to think about the demon as the events form the night before began to flare up like a wildfire in his mind and he had to make his blush as discreet as possible, blaming it on the alcohol when others asked if he was alright.  
The demon had completely taken his thoughts prisoner, he was constantly thinking about him, his smile, his laugh and most of all his kids. He made Dipper wonder if the children would like him or hate him as many kids did with a step parent, but he would find out later tonight.. hopefully. 

It had been four hours later and the part was just finally calming down, thank god, but throughout the night, Dipper was only able to get glimpses of Will either handing out trays of food or champagne or waiting against the walls for someone to request him for something. Dipper tried to use these times to his advantage, but he was only able to get two feet closer to Will's personal bubble before the demon scampered off to another corner with wide fearful eyes. this made the frown etched into his features only go deeper as he watched the blue hair slowly fade away into the gaggle of neutral hair colors until Dipper couldn't catch sight of him anymore. This happened almost 6 times until Dipper was completely fed up with it, he huffed and turned his back on the party, retreating to his room and letting the sounds, mentally and physically, of his family and a few admirers call out his name. 

Will watched from a far corner as his Master's retreat had made the party stop abruptly, it wasn't like Dipper to suddenly leave a part or to leave at all for that matter, maybe Mabel, but even then she would do it in a sort of grace that you weren't able to be mad at her, however, that wasn't Dipper whether he was graceful about it or not. Will knew it was his fault, the brown haired male had been trying to get to him all night, but Will could only run away, not in fear per say, but moreso in worry for how their connection may affect his children and not to mention himself as he went about serving people. He's already had someone get the wrong idea when they saw Will looking down with a small blush and curling in on himself to a corner, that was yet another being he had to escape from. 

Since Dipper's absence, the party had come to reality that it was almost morning and like the rest of the gleeful family, everyone had jobs they were required to get back to. This thought made Will smile as he thought about his plan for the night, his only worry is that everything hits the fan and he gets exorcised. No biggie. Just a few more minutes and the house would be empty. 

"William!" Mabel's voice screamed from across the house fir his services, Will sighed, this party couldn't have ended soon enough. Will made his way to the Mistress of the Gleeful family.

Upstairs with Dipper, he had successfully thrown his books to the floor and rumpled his sheets to where his room looked as if a tornado hit it and his appearance was no better with his messy locks and wrinkled clothes. He was a complete mess and he didn't know how to fix it, Will had been avoiding him and he didn't know what to do. He looked toward the gifts he had received and lifted them into the air with his blue glow surrounding them, a diamond ring, a golden chain, and a blue rose taped to a medium sized black book, he saw that it was a journal and the only thing in written was, Pine Needle in a sharp thick font.  
Dipper spun the items around him to decide what to do with them, he knew he was keeping the journal because he kept whatever was given to him by the demon. He then had an idea, he closed his eyes and focused on the chant:

"in vnum istorum melius facere unum amo.  
Caelum est caeruleum et circumdata est torques aurea,  
jaspis annulum pro sponsa."

The rose was given golden veins and tipped petals, but the diamond ring stayed the same, only it was also given bits of gold designs and blue gems. Dipper looked at the items and smiled naturally, he'd only reserved it for moments like this when he thought of a special blue haired male. Dipper quickly stashed the ring into his front breast pocket and held the rose between his lean fingers while he perched himself on his desk chair with a leg over the arm of it. He tapped the soft petals against this lips while he thought about how he would gift the demon and when looking toward his desk, he perched a piece of paper and some ink and began writing. "Dearest William..." 

Will sighed tiredly as he made his way down the hallway, communicating telepathically with his children, he was much too tired to bring them out physically even if he wanted to. Will had made it to the hallway of his room, dress shoes made clicking sounds that echoed through the empty walls, suddenly his eyes flashed a bright yellow, "Daddy why can't we just come out for a short while? And why did you seem scared during the party? I thought parties were supposed to be fun! Did you have fun Daddy?" It was his baby girl, Stella, she was known for her back to back questions and optimism, but Will was too tired to keep up with her questions. "Stella, baby, Daddy is too tired to do anything, but sleep and I know you're sleepy too, little miss." Will spoke to his daughter and chuckled when she gave a small huff and turned back into her small sun covered bubble. The children's energy was from Will's energy, the weren't able to come out a lot due to the twins and Stanford and Stanley needing it constantly. Will shut the door to his room softly, not slamming it else he'd wake Miss Mabel, he turned around and made a move towards his bed and froze.

There was a rose, a letter, and a ring.

It was perched beautifully, but Will's own blood felt like ice through his veins when he recognized the writing. Will took in a shaky breath and walked forward to the bed, tracing the items cautiously. The rose was soft and extremely shiny and the ring was bright and...warm..hm. Will took a deep breath, picking up the letter with his named written in thick, sharp cursive.  
He sat on his bed, clutching the ring and rose in his hands carefully as he steadied himself to start reading. His eyes quickly flashed pink, "Ughhh Daaadddyyyy hurry uuuuppp, the suspense is killing meeeee" Another young girls voice rang out and Will only shook his head with a small chuckle, "The suspense is not killing you Nysa, you're just being dramatic," He teased and gave a little laugh as she huffed much like a certain golden blonde daughter of his. He decided to ease all the suspense and suffering and began reading the letter.

My Dearest, William,  
I know it may come as a surprise, but I do have feelings, specifically towards you and I’ve decided that I’d like to act on these feelings.  
I’d like to invite you on a small outing in three days time, on the night of the blue moon, but I’d like the location to be a surprise if you don’t mind.  
I will meet you at the front fountain at 9 o’clock sharp, don’t be late.  
Now to explain my gifts, the rose is a representation of your beauty, soft and pliant, but strong and enchanting.  
The gold veins represent the strong will that you have, but won’t show and I deeply apologize for being one of the reasons for that fear, my love.  
The ring is for you to wear at the night of the outing, I feel that you will love and appreciate the effects it will give you. 

I am eagerly waiting your response, please do not leave me to my thoughts, they are not as forgiving as you.

Sincerely, Dipper G. 

When William finished reading the letter, there was a faint blush on his cheeks and a hand was put over his mouth in shock. There was no way Dipper could truly have feelings for him, this must have been some cruel trick for avoiding him tonight, but Will's mind contradicted itself when he thought about his actions in the night before and Dipper's response, it was too much to think about in one night. Will laid down on his bed, staring intensely at the piece of paper that seemed to make all his nerves jump at the slightest touch. Will gave a small huff, now he knew where they got it from, and spoke with his eldest children exclusively. 

"Orion, Stella, Luna, Perseus, Polaris, I need to trust you five with something extremely important." Will stared closely at the necklaces of his 5 eldest laid out neatly in front of him. The star, the moon, the lion, the spider, and the owl. "Orion you are in charge of keeping them out of too much trouble and Polaris," The small dark blue hair and bluish black eyes stared up at their father in awe at being given a job, they were finally old enough to go on a mission and was no longer sectioned with the babies! Will smiled at his child's excitement and continued his statement, "My loves, I need you to get used to Dipper first before we become any closer, but don't be too obvious and if you have any trouble at all just call me and I'll be there, okay?" He smiled at the children's necklaces that were bright and vibrating in excitement, he then kissed the top of each gem and sent them off to Dipper. Will sighed as the last child, Polaris, was sent away with a small blue mist and laid back down on his bed with a hand over his face thinking, 'am I doing the right thing?' He took a deep breath and willed himself to sleep, trusting his children and their decisions.

Elsewhere in Dipper's room, 5 necklaces floated in mid air, surrounded by their respective color and they glowed when talking.

"I'm so excited!" A yellow gem in the shape of a star shined the brightest in her necklace  
"Sister, don't you think we should be a bit more cautious? We don't know this human that well." A light blue gem in a moon shape shined, but not nearly as bright  
"Cut it out you two, Orion needs to think in silence and you two are annoying." A green spider shaped gem spoke bluntly to his sisters  
"Perse, Daddy said we can't be mean to each other!" A slightly smaller gem in the shape of an owl shinned semi- brightly  
"Hush. All of you, this is Polaris' first mission, don't make it a bad experience for him" A large purple lion shaped gem spoke and his voice silenced the others. He hummed a bit before deciding. "We will take hiding into his birthmark, it will provide the most protection with it being related to the stars. Agreed?" The other gems glowed in agreement. 

"We will take shelter in the bowl part of the constellation. Polaris you are in the top middle for protection." The dark blue gem quickly turned to mist and placed themselves in the constellation, their area glowing white before returning to normal.

"Can I take the spot on the left? I can keep a close eye on Pola." The spider asked his big brother and the lion glowed in approval, the green one soon took his post on the left of his little sibling, the part of the constellation doing the same thing as Polaris'

"Luna and I can take the bottom two! We're stronger and powerful when we're together or at least side by side!" The sun glowed in her optimism and the lion chuckled before glowing in agreement letting the two go to their areas, he knew she was right. Their areas shinned a white light before going neutral, Orion prepared himself to go to his spot, spending a message to his father saying they had gotten there safely and were going to be dormant until their charge woke up. He then settled into his area. All 5 spots glowing brightly before fading away. Dipper's eyes had fluttered at that moment to see the white light, his vision clouded with pictures of Stars, Moons, Lions, Spiders and Owls. 

~

Dipper thought about how to approach the small beings, he had seen by the ones in the blue eyes that they were the children of Will, maybe this was Will's way of responding to his letter. He smiled and decided to go to his next destination with or without his new charges, he walked into the small wooden shop owned by a young teen girl and her little brother, they were huge fans of the Telepathy Twins and often gave Dipper a flower or two when he was passing by, but today Dipper was going to need more than two little daisies. He heard the gasp of the girl, her chocolate strawberry hair tied back into a braid with a small cloth bandanna that held down her hair so the strands wouldn't go into her face, she quickly called after her little brother to come to the front of the shop, it was rather empty at the moment so Dipper prepared himself for the attempted tackle of the small strawberry blonde boy. " He saw the little eyes that had been watching him make their presence a little more known, the purple eyed one had his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Ah, this was going to be a long day if they thought every person he spoke with was in an affair with him, despite the gossip that spread throughout the town like a wildfire, Dipper and Mabel were both virgins and planned to save themselves for who they truly wanted. 

"Mister Dipper! Mister Dipper!" The small boy cried out to get the brunettes attention and Dipper glance down to see the boy holding a small flower pot with a proud smile on his face. He squatted down to be eye level with the child, "What have we here, little James?" Dipper asked, knowing the boy was about ready to burst in excitement at his plant. ' grew a flower and this time I didn't have ANY help from sissy! She said she was super proud of me! Are you super proud of me too?" The boy looked up with hopeful eyes, Dipper looked over the flower in the pot, it was a small chrysanthemum that glowed a very bright yellow and white color, if the boy really had no help like he said then he was extremely talented.  
Dipper put a hand on his chin and hummed as if to think about it, "I hate to say this but.." the boy gave a quiet gasp in fear he had let down his idol, Dipper sent a small smile his way, "I think this is the best plant I've ever seen, you might have to take over the shop in the future!" The boy gave a pure innocent laugh with bright eyes and an even brighter smile, it reminded him so much of Will and it only made him want to gather the supplies faster.

"Anne, I hate to be a bother, but I have a really big d- ahem, event, coming up," He coughed to hide the blush that rose to his cheeks, he couldn't believe he had almost let himself call it a date like that and without consulting Will. Anne smirked knowingly, but didn't tease the young boy about it, she simply walked behind the counter and picked a few different flowers she had seen Will look at longingly before and by the look on Dipper's face, he'd seen him look at them too, "How did you..?" He sounded so confused, she winked and tapped the side of her head, " You make it too easy Monsieur, you can see the blossoming love between the two of you from miles away!" Her cajun accent was soothing to the ears, but her words made Dipper frown and blush at the teasing. "J- just tell me which one William would like more..please." Dipper was going to ignore the small knowledge that Will's insistence of manners had paid off. Anne looked between the flowers thoughtfully, she then had a thought and faced the flowers to where Dipper could see the name. "He is your beau, no? You choose." She sat and waited as Dipper tsk'd at the situation, he didn't know what kind of flower the demon liked and silently asked for help when he heard a young girls voice speak to him, 'The peony's, get the peony's, they're his favorites.' The voice spoke confidently and Dipper nodded his head, thanking whatever god that helped him.

"Have a great day monsieur! Please come back again" Anna called after him as he walked out the door. James popped up beside her with his curly hair and bright smile, "Au revoir! Mister Dipper!" Dipper gave them his show biz smile and a small wave before heading off into the next direction. This happened at the bakery, the artist, and the tailor. They would let him choose what he thought was best which was normal, but the little voices in his head had changed tones, sometimes a boy, sometimes a girl, high voice, low voice, mature, childish, etc. However by the end of the day, it was late in the afternoon and he felt confident in the decisions that were made today  
as he walked through the front door of the manor. He heard the door open and shut again and smirked, turning around to see the wide eyes of the children that had been following him all Day. 

"That we've seen each other, lets chat, shall we?" He gestured over to the seating area and the children slowly trailed in a line, they were protective of the small blue one that Dipper had seen a few times before and they placed themselves on the couch while Dipper sat in the larger armrest with a leg crossed over the other. The children looked slightly nervous, but the white haired one had narrowed his purple eyes at Dipper, as if he was challenging him. Dipper narrowed back with an amused look in his eyes.

"Lets talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipper's Chant:  
> Mend these items into one to make them for the one I love.  
> A rose of blue and a chain of gold, a diamond ring for my betrothed.


	3. When Dipper is a Way Will's Memories Comes to Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Dipper is out gathering items, Will spends some time grieving over his wife and spend some quality time with his younger children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A response to a comment asking about Will's wife, this will explain everything!
> 
> Warning! Death scene, Depressed Will, and my crappy description of childbirth-ish, plus maybe a few tears if I wrote it good
> 
> Please, enjoy!

Will sighed as he held a small shiny grey gem bracelet, it had all of his children's symbol's engraved on a small trinket each with their names on the other side. There was also one for him and one for his wife. A light purple A A butterfly for Nebula  
A white dove for Astro  
A green Spider for Perseus  
A gold star for Stella  
A light blue moon for Luna  
A dark blue owl for Polaris  
A deep Purple lion for Orion  
A milky blue wolf for Nova  
A pink heart for Nysa  
A red rose for Callisto   
The black eye of providence for him and a Grey swan. 

For Clementine. 

Will had cherished the the small charm bracelet that him and his wife had created when they first learned she was pregnant. Demons gave birth through eggs so the child would be able to incubate and the demons would continue to be able to provide for the family and since they were expecting so many, Will and his wife planned names and symbols out beforehand, so that they wouldn't forget which baby was which. Some parents would wait and let the child produce their own symbol in time, but they didn't want their children to be vulnerable to violent or homicidal things like Will and his brothers. Will sat quietly in the small meadow and made small flower crowns, hearing the laughter of his younger children as they chased one another through the field, he held Astro close and lifted the flowers out of reach so the baby could reach his stubby arms out and try to grab it. 

Will smiled down at his last bundle of joy, it took the last of Clementines energy to make sure Astro made it this far and Will couldn't be happier, but every time he saw the dove charm next to the swan, he couldn't help but think back on what happened that day. 

~ Flash back to many many years ago ~

A younger looking Will, hair mixed with different shades of blue and streaks of white, he was laughing with a young woman as they both threw flowers at each other and only laughed more when the flowers got stuck in the tangles. The young woman had a mix of multiple colors in her hair, as if the rainbow had taken shelter there, her eyes were a bright white and shinned greatly in happiness when she was with Will. They both had taken a break from throwing flowers, huffing as they laid side by side in the field of sunflowers and the you woman had put a hand over her stomach, admiring her small frame and what lies beneath it, she mustered up the courage to speak, "William?" She turned to the blue haired male who was looking up at the skies with a peaceful smile, he turned when he heard the angelic voice of the girl, "Yeah, Clemie, what's up?" He had a smile on his face, like always, him and his brothers were known for smiles, but they weren't always the same. Will had the innocent kind of smile.

"Do you ever want to have children, Dear?" She asked nervously, looking up to see Will's face that had a small pink blush on it and his mouth was agape, "Uh- well- I - I mean I could uh- imagine that happening, does - does that mean..?" He stuttered over himself, staring at where her hand was placed over her stomach, the pieces started to come together and he jumped up to his hands and knees with the biggest smile, "We're having a baby?" He whispered out, staring at the small, barely noticeable bump on her dress. Clementine smiled widely at his excitement, "Well, it's not just one baby, my love," She giggled at his gasp, he squished her cheeks together and looked her into her white eyes.

"How man? 2? 5? 7?!" Will was grasping at straws to know about the number of his first children, Clementine only laughed at him, "How does 10 sound?" She laughed at the look on his face and held out the charm bracelet,she'd made, all the charms were blank, but he knew they wouldn't be soon, his look was pure and utter joy that made her day shine bright. The two couldn't have wished for a more happier setting.

 

Fire. There was fire everywhere and Will could only do his best to lock all the doors and windows to keep him and his wife safe, the humans had found out a way to enter the demon world and had gathered groups of people that were involved in the mass takeover of the demon species. Clementine wasn't ready to give birth to the last child, only one one of the children had come from their eggs and they had given him the title of Orion, the lion and he loved up to it, only being a year old and having a tough exterior and only loving towards his family and even now, refused to cry or hide in fear. Will was so proud of him and Clementine, but it was short lived as he heard banging from one of the barricaded doors and looked worriedly toward Clementine who looked terrified with 8 eggs around her, the 1 year old in her arms and one more baby still in her stomach. They locked eyes and briefly spoke with their eyes, Will's blue ones widened at her conclusion, "No." He wouldn't let her play the tragedy, he may not be able to avoid it, but there would be a different version of some sort, he couldn't lose her..

However, like usual, Clementine had made her choice and there would be on swaying her from it. He used a few more items to barricade the door and buy them some time, quickly rushing over to his wife and children, he held Clementine's hand and brushed a hand over Orion's fluffy white hair. Will and Clementine had locked eyes again, "We have to do this Will, you know they're coming for me. Please, we can do this, right?" It sounded more like she was trying to convince herself more than she was him. Will nodded silently, pulling both of her hands in his, kissing the back of them, "If this is your choice, my swan, then we'll do it." He had a watery smile and they linked their minds and souls for this chant,

'  
ignotum per formas celare iuvenis: facere possunt ut non sciatur.  
Formis tantilla oculus videre non praeter rem.  
Ut se et his qui procul ignotis, se custodire ab hoc facere voluerit eos nocere qui in.  
Non facies tibi non abscondam a figura, in qua, ex hoc nunc salvum genocide.'

One by one, each egg formed itself into a small charms that were identical to the bracelet they had made years before, each one had attached itself to a think piece of rope that had to be magically moved and removed due to no clasp on the back. There was only three necklaces left, one for Orion and one fore the last child, their dove, Astro. Will heard the pounding on the ground grow louder and the muffled voices made him nervous, he motioned for his wife to lean back so that he could put the last baby into the necklace, others were put on his neck and sealed. He focused his magic that covered his wife's stomach and slowly eased the child out, a bright blinding light encased the room and then faded, the child had come out successfully. It was still and quiet. He stared at the pure white baby, white hair, white skin. He traced a finger over the smooth skin and shed a few tears, he looked over to Clementine who had her eyes closed briefly, the colors in her hair had begun to fade to a bleached out color, her skin deathly pale, but her smile was still bright as she motioned for him to give the baby to her. 

Clementine still looked other worldly enchanting as the day they met. She looked towards him and kissed the top of the baby's head and motioned for Orion to come, he did without hesitation and nuzzled his head into her chest, his purple eyes were big and wide as he stared at the baby's still body, "Why isn't he moving, mommy?" He questioned innocently, looking towards his mother and father for answers. The parents looked cautious, but Clementine took charge, " Well baby, Mommy has to give this little guy some of her energy and then you can have another little baby to look after, won't that be fun?" She strained for optimism, but it got the point across to the child as he nodded happily with a wide smile. Clementine gave him a kiss on his forehead and hugged him close, "But baby, this means mommy is gonna be away for a long while and might not be back, okay?" The light in the child's eyes dimmed slightly, but he kept a small smile and nod. 

Will's face was clean of tears, only a gloss in his eyes as he took a shaky breath, "Ori, baby, I need you to come sit with Daddy while he helps mommy with your little brother, Orion hopped off his mother chest with a big kiss to her cheek that made his mother choke up a smile, Orion crawled towards his dad clumsily and laid his head against his knee, Will placed a hand over his hair while taking a deep breath. He watched as Clementine gave the child the last of her energy and got Orion's attention, "Hey bubba, it's time to tell mommy bye-bye," Will told him quietly, he was on the verge of tears and barely holding it in, "Nuh-uh daddy, Mommy said we have to say 'see you later' never bye bye!" Orion spoke with a strong amount of passion in his voice, Will and Clementine smiles, hers was weaker than usual which was a sure sign of her power going away. "You're completely right baby, we gotta say see you later can you say it with me?" Will held Orion up in his arms as he heard the wood creak under pressure, "See you later mommy!"Orion shouted with a smile and Will used his magic to put him in a dozing state of mind, "See you later baby! Remember that mommy loves you very much! I love you Orion.." She spoke fondly and watched his purple eyes close , "I love you too, mommy~" Orion spoke into the room and soon fell asleep, Will then placed him in the necklace with a lion. 

There was two more left and Will sat beside his wife and new born baby, "Clemie, I - I can't do this," His tears made his throat choke up and cloud his vision, it felt as if he couldn't breathe, "I can't do this without you, baby!" He blurted out and broke down in sobs, his tears wetting the top of her dress, the same one she wore when she announced her pregnancy. Clementines fingers combed through his hair, her own tears streaming down her face as she spoke, there was now a hole into the wood and they could hear the sound of humans outside, "William, remember our promise, okay? You find the Pine Needle boy and make him listen and make sure to keep my choice safe too, the Falling Star, they will do great things, but you need to keep them safe as soon as possible, okay?" She began to get nervous as the pounding became harder and the voices louder, "Remember our promise to each other, you find your betrothed and you treat him as well as you would me, keep my memory alive and my spirit safe." She finished and then did a simple spell on the child, "respirare. peperit. vivere." The child then made a small wail that echoed through the room, the mother kissed the top of his head and the child's cries quieted, but the shouts got louder. One more necklace. 

"I'll see you later William, don't know where don't know when.." Her breath began to fade as Will finished up putting the child into his necklace. Will smiled at the sound of their favorite song and finished it off, "But I know we'll meet again some sunny day~΅ He trailed off and grabbed her hands in his, kissing her softly on her cold lips, "I love you, Clementine Cipher-Shine, I always will.." Will whispered to her as he began to transfer her soul into the last necklace left, "I love you too William Cipher-Shine, to the moon and back." She took her final breath with a smile on her lips, while Will watched her body go into the charm, never to be seen again. The only thing left behind was the bracelet, her dress, and her ring. Will heard the door burst open and quickly snatched the last items of his wife off the bed, attaching the ring to the necklace and putting on the bracelet. He quickly ran to the closet with the dress, snatching a picture frame off the side table, he closed and locked the door, jumping out of the window to the hidden ledge on the other side of the building and running off to another dimension, not turning back to see his world go up in flames. The dress his wife wore, still safely secured in his arms, he heard her speak as he climbed through the portal,

' Remember our promise William..' 

' Don't know where don't know when..' 

'I love you William..' 

~ Back to the present ~

Will's eyes were closed and he was lying against a rock with a sleeping Astro in his arms, but his world was dizzy when he opened his eyes. "Daddy?" "Papa" "Wake up, Daddy, we hafta go!" Papaaa"  
Will blinked a few times until his vision was finally restored it was almost sunset and his other four children were sitting around his body, all with worried expressions on their tiny faces. "Are you okay Daddy? You were muttering stuff." His baby girl Nebula asked with a shy tone, her hair was covering her face, Will reached a hand out and tucked it behind her ear, "Daddy is okay pumpkin, He was just dreaming about something." He dismissed it, but it was Nysa who spoke next, "Was it about Mommy, Papa?" She said quietly, knowing their mother was an extremely sensitive subject, "Yeah, baby girl, Daddy was thinking of Mommy, more like he promise he made to her." He kissed the top of the sleepy pink girls head as she stared at him with a curious look, "What kinda promise?"She asked. William looked towards the sky and back down at his daughter with a smile, "You'll see one day soon, love bug." He looked at all the charms on the bracelet, the swan seemed to shine brighter tonight...

Will smiled and stood, "Now, Are we ready to go home babies? All tuckered out?" He looked at the sleepy droop of their faces and kissed the top of Astro's head before putting him in his charm. "Nooo, we not sleepy Daddy!" It was Castillo who spoke, but when looking over his siblings, they were dead on their feet. "Looks like you're outnumbered kiddo," Will whispered, putting the other three children in their capsules, 'Night Daddy's' being whispered before they slept.   
Will picked up Callisto and the flower crowns he made, walking down the path and towards the manor. "I'll hold you until we get to the manor, but then you'll have to go, okay honey?" Callisto nodded, already falling asleep a little, "I love you, Papa" He whispered and his green hair bobbing along the way as Will walked down the gravel path to the manor, in seconds the child was asleep, but Will heard the shouting voices from inside the home. 

Will quirked an eyebrow, he knew for a fact that Mabel was over seas with her friends, Stanley was in Vegas gambling no doubt, Stanford was at a convention center for some recent studies that Will believed was something he had tested on him no doubt so there wasn't really anyone in the house, but Dipper and his children. Even then, his children never shouted unless pressured, the same goes for Dipper, which means- 

He saw two bikes resting outside on the ground, thrown half haphazardly on the ground. One pink, glittery, and bright. The other was a plain white color, but you could hardly tell from the amount of dirt, dust, and mud on it. Will took an irritated breath, it was the Pines and Southeast, those two could push anyone's buttons if they tried hard enough. Quickly putting Callisto into his charm with a kiss to the head, Will jogged to the door and phased through, stopping abruptly at the scene in front of him. Pacifica had his twin girls, Stella and Luna in a tight grip as they tried to pull away from the girl, they looked close to crying and if that didn't set Will off, i would be the fact that Dipper, Orion, and Perseus were in a heated argument with Gideon who had Polaris in a tight hold by his arms, Will could see the beginnings of a bruise, his baby had tears streaming down his cheeks as he tried with all the might in his tiny body to pull away and get to his brothers.

Will was mad. no, mad didn't even begin to cover how he was feeling, he was livid. He was going to tear these children limb. By. Limb. 

His body had gone a deep purple like black color. "What. ThE HeLl. IS gOiNg ON!?"

Everyone in the room gulped. Will was mad. And looked ready to kill. His sight was focused on Gideon first who looked ready to shit his pants, "I won't ask again." He grabbed Gideon by the scruff of his shirt. His eyes were cold and lifeless as he stared into the boy's terrified ones. "Uh-I- Well you- We uh- uh" Gideon continued to stumble over himself, Pacifica was too terrified to help him. Or move for that matter.

 

But Dipper didn't have any trace of fear, more so a look of extreme attraction only thought through his mind was, 'Damn, he's hot when he's mad, I'd love to get a piece of that ~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will and Clementine's chant:   
> Conceal the young in forms unknown, make it so they can't be known.  
> In forms so small the eye can't see, none past their reality.   
> Keep them unknown both near and far, protect them from who wishes to do them harm.  
> In the shape of charms is where they'll hide, safe from this now genocide.


End file.
